


I Think I Kind of Love You Too

by chai_tealattes23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, mentioned tsukishima akiteru - Freeform, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_tealattes23/pseuds/chai_tealattes23
Summary: Tsukishima has strong feelings for his boyfriend Kuroo, but he's not quite sure how to get them out of his head and into words.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	I Think I Kind of Love You Too

Tsukishima would never admit to anyone how much he enjoys moments like these. Lying on the couch with his head in Kuroo’s lap, while Kuroo lackadaisically combs his finger’s through his boyfriend’s blond curls. They’re watching some action movie on TV, well, Kuroo is watching the movie, Tsukki has stopped paying attention and is more focused on the funny feeling in his stomach right now. The same feeling he got when Kuroo first asked him to practice with him and his friends at the Tokyo training camp all those years ago. The same feeling he gets whenever Kuroo comes home from a business trip with a new dinosaur plushie for him. The same feeling he gets when they get dragged out of their apartment by their friends to go to a party or just hang out and Kuroo keeps a hand on Tsukishima’s hip the whole night, trying to be “protective” of his younger boyfriend. 

  
  


“Um, Tsukki, do you mean like butterflies?” Yamaguchi asked when Tsukishima tried to explain this feeling to him.

“Butterflies?”

“Yeah. like butterflies in your stomach?”

“Oh,” Tsukishima stopped to think about it for a second, “Yeah… yeah, like butterflies in my stomach. But, what does that mean?” Yamaguchi giggled a little bit, Tsukishima could be so clueless sometimes. 

“Tsukki, I’m pretty sure you’re in love with him.” Tsukishima scrunched his face sort of confused. “I mean you feel all giddy when your around him, and the look on your face when you talk about him is just so adorable. You’re in love.”

“Oh.” That was all Tsukishima could come up with at that moment. He was in love? But it didn’t feel like love, at least it wasn’t like the way he loved his mother, or (very reluctantly) his brother either. It wasn’t like the love he had slowly developed for volleyball during high school.  _ I guess it’s a new kind of love,  _ he thought to himself,  _ something different, something only for Kuroo. _

  
  


“Tsukki,” he heard someone teasingly say in the back of his mind. He was pulled from his thoughts and he realized he had been staring up at Kuroo. He couldn’t remember when he took his eyes off the TV, but apparently, he had, and now Kuroo was looking down at him with that big stupid grin on his face, and Tsukishima felt that feeling again, the butterflies in his stomach. His face went red, and Kuroo laughed at him while removing his hand from the blond’s hair to hold his face instead. 

“Whatchya thinkin’ about?” Kuroo asked while rubbing loving circles on Tsukki’s cheek with his thumb. Tsukishima shut his eyes abruptly, he lost all focus whenever he stared into those brown eyes that were hovering above him right now. 

“Nothing. I don’t know, it’s not important,” Whenever Tsukki got flustered, he’d use his salty attitude as a defense mechanism. But Kuroo had been around him long enough to know this and he was one to tease.

“Are you sure Tsukki? Because it looked like you were really deep in thought,” Kuroo questioned, “Were you thinking about me, Tsukki?” Kuroo gasped teasingly and put his hand over his mouth. The blond glared up at him, a little pissed off with his boyfriend’s attitude which mad Kuroo grin again. Tsukki stood up from the couch.

“Whatever,” he grumbled, “I’m going to bed, this movie isn’t any good and I’m tired.” Kuroo pouted at his boyfriend’s sudden retreat from his lap. 

“Aww okay, let me kiss you goodnight first,” Kuroo said motioning with his finger for Tsukki to come closer. Tsukishima grumbled to himself but reluctantly leaned down and Kuroo placed a quick, soft kiss on his forehead. With that, the blond huffed and shuffled in the direction of their shared bedroom.

“Hey, Tsukki!” Kuroo called from the couch. Tsukki rolled his eyes, then turned around to face him.

“What?”

“I love you,” Kuroo shot a sweet smile towards him and Tsukki’s face got very hot, then that feeling was back in his stomach. He wrapped his lanky arms around his midsection and spun around quickly moving faster towards their bedroom. Kuroo just laughed at him from his spot on the couch as he finished watching his movie. 

  
  


Later that night, when both of them were in bed, Tsukki lay awake with his boyfriend’s strong arms locking him in his warm embrace. Tsukki was never good at talking about his feelings, he could never find the right words, but Kuroo always said the right thing at the right time, and he always spoke his mind. You didn’t have to sit with him for hours on end picking at him until he told you what was bothering him. He appreciated that about his boyfriend, he spoke so easily which made him easy to talk to. So why was Tsukki still having trouble talking to him? 

_ This has to stop, _ he thought to himself,  _ I at least need to try a little harder.  _ He wanted Kuroo to know how he felt about him, it was just so hard to find the words sometimes, but that wouldn’t stop him. Not this time. 

He shifted a little in their bed so he was facing his boyfriend’s calm face. “Hey, Kuroo,” he whispered, nudging at his arm a little. Kuroo’s eyes slowly flitted open and he smiled when he saw his younger boyfriend’s face so close to his own. 

“Yea,” he answered, “what’s up?”

“Kuroo,” Tsukki only hoped that it was too dark in their room for Kuroo to notice how red his face was, “I think… I think I kind of love you too.” He dropped his eye contact and pushed himself around in the bed so he was facing away from Kuroo. He could not believe he just admitted that he threw his hands over his mouth and tried to fall asleep as quickly as he could. Then he felt Kuroo’s strong arms spin him back around so he was face to face with his boyfriend again. Kuroo gave him one last giant grin then hugged him tight to his chest. Tsukki fell asleep like that, surrounded in his boyfriend’s love and warmth, and as he drifted into sleep he thought to himself,  _ I know I definitely love him. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first public fanfic :D so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
